


Doctors and lovers

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: Erejean week 2020 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Eren and Jean have been married for a month and take some time out of their busy days to discuss a date
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Erejean week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683376
Kudos: 17





	Doctors and lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was the day 5 entry, oops a little late, could have sworn I posted it, oh well here it is now.

Eren was at his desk typing away after his most recent appointment that he had been working on. Making sure he had the prescription he had just given a young woman with PTSD entered in to be filled out in the pharmacy in the hospital. He only stopped typing when he heard someone call him Dr.Kirstien, he paused for a moment to look down at his wedding ring with a smile before looking back up and over to Jean.

“Hey Dr.Kirstien.” He joked at the surgeon before him. That would likely take sometime not to be followed by a laugh, despite them having been married for a month now. The duo had met here in their residency year and really hit it off. They wound up dating for three years before Jean popped the question, and then they where engaged for a year before officially tying the knot. They had discussed adopting a kid in another year or two.

“Have a few minutes? I have about thirty minutes before my next surgery and I had a few things I wanted to discuss for dinner tonight.” Jean offered one of his legendary smiles while waiting to hear the answer from his beloved psychologist husband.

“We have fifteen minutes, let’s make this quick because the next guy coming in has been dealing with some intrusive thoughts so I don’t want to keep him waiting.” Eren put an arm on his chair and leaned back a little to get a better look at his husband.

“I was thinking we could go to that restaurant I proposed to you at for our month anniversary tomorrow night. I already sort of made the reservation because I was excited, but does that sound good?” Jean asked running a hand through his hair.

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at Jean, that was just too funny to hear.

“Well you already made the reservation so there is no point to saying no, but seriously dude next time at least check with me okay?” Eren asked getting up and walking over to Jean and giving him a hug.

Jean returned the hug and gave a quick kiss before breaking off and starting to hurry away, calling back over his shoulder.

“I have to go get prep started but I will see you soon!” Jean called back to him as Eren started to prepare for his next appointment. Being married to another doctor was hectic, but he loved it.


End file.
